


I Do As I Want

by OneTrueFangirl



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: M/M, OOC, Smut, juala, magi combi, office smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-26
Updated: 2014-10-26
Packaged: 2018-02-22 16:05:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2513768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneTrueFangirl/pseuds/OneTrueFangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Office Smut</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Do As I Want

"Ju-jugemu! T-The papers will get dirty! And Jafar will get ma-AHHH!!" Aladdin covered his mouth as Judal gave him a rather hard thrust. He was glad everyone was on lunch break or they would've gotten caught with that scream.

  
"What did I say about calling me that chibi?" Judal smirked watching Aladdin shake under him. "I'm your boss here remember? And you were late today. I have to punish you." He leaned over giving the back of the other's neck a kiss. Aladdin moaned before muttering something Judal didn't quite get. "What was that?" he hmmed thrusting again.

  
"Y-you made me late. You kept me up all night..." Aladdin repeated a louder for the other to hear. Honestly he would think last night’s sex would be good enough for the rest of the week. But no, here he was during lunch break bent over the others desk getting fucked. And they were at risk of someone coming in at any moment! Aladdin didn't lock the door! He didn't think he'd need to since he just came in for Judal to look over some papers from Sindria Industries!

  
"But weren't you the one begging for more?" Judal purred into the others ear smirking at the way Aladdin shivered. "And honestly you have no excuse. I woke up earlier than you to come to work. You just got lazy and continued to sleep." he began to thrust faster knowing they didn't have much time left. Everyone was to come back in around fifteen minutes.

  
Aladdin bit his lips trying not to moan. He didn't do a very good job since they were still passing by his lips. Judal always made him lose control like this! It wasn't fair! Judal getting what he wanted with a snap of his fingers. He couldn't even recall how this sort of thing started. He was a normal intern who apparently caught Judal's interest. Became the others personal secretary and one day wound up on the others bed getting the best sex of his life. Being fucked by the boss was never on his plans but god he'd never regret it. Judal made him move in with him soon after and they became practically inseparable. It’s been like that for over four years now.

  
Aladdin gasped loudly feeling his prostate now being abused by the other's pierced dick. (Apparently he was very drunk one night with Kouha and that’s why he never gets drunk around the Kou's again.) Tears began pouring down his eyes unable to hold his moans any longer. "Ju-judal. I can't-"

  
"Then don't Aladdin." Judal bit into the other pale neck creating a hickey. He was very possessive of Aladdin. Everyone needed to know exactly who he belonged to. "Cum for me. Cum with just me pounding into you over and over again until all you can think of is of me."

  
Aladdin moaned loudly at the words tightening around the other. A part of him thought it wasn't fair that Judal could still remain so collected during office sex. Well he did act different here than at home.

  
Aladdin finally screamed the others name falling onto the desk panting. He groaned as Judal still thrust into him before feeling the others cum fill his insides. As slutty as it sounded, Aladdin loved being filled by Judal. But at work..."You didn't put a condom on Jugemu..." Aladdin panted annoyed as he pulled out. He felt cum go down his thighs making him whine some more.

  
"I hate those things." Judal grabbed the tissues from his desk to clean himself up and zipped up his pants. He grabbed more and began wiping the other too. "And besides, I know you loved being filled." he gave the other a light smack.

  
Aladdin blushed at the spank and comment. "Still, we're at work and it's only the middle of the day..." he got on his elbows picking himself up a bit. He looked down and sighed in relief when he noticed the papers were thankfully safe from their activity.

  
"I can just take the rest of the day off." Judal smirked cleaning Aladdin the best he could before pulling up the others pants.

  
Aladdin turned around to face the other but winced slightly since he was now sore. "We can't do that! There is still wo-"

  
"I'm the boss." Judal cut him off before kissing him. He forced Aladdin's mouth open making the kiss far more passionate. Despite Aladdin trying to resist he still moaned kissing the other back. Judal pulled away licking his lips at the sight of a panting Aladdin. "I do as I want chibi."


End file.
